


My Story

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: If Porthos could write an Enterprise episode. (11/04/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Posted by Stormymouse for the author: "Sam80853 is a little scared because this is her first slash fiction...she has always written fan fiction and now she claims that I infected her!"  


* * *

Hi guys, my name is Sam. No, actually you could say it's Porthos but I have to tell you that everybody's name, really everybody's, is different on television.

You can easily remember my name because my master on the show I'm working on, "Enterprise", became famous with the hit series "Quantum Leap" in which his character was named Sam Beckett.

I'm certain you started watching "Enterprise" because of him in the first place so you will have no difficulties to memorize my real name.

Basically I'm not pleased with my role name, Porthos. Okay, he was one of the three musketeers, fighting for justice and for his king but he was the fat one, wasn't he? Look at me, I'm not fat. That's only one of the mistakes the writers made and are still making.

For example I need to be on the show far more often and not just to entertain my master Captain Jonathan Archer. Oh, it would be great if he would just stop lifting me up into the air—I'm a little afraid of heights—and the way he keeps patting my head isn't that healthy for my brain. Scratching my ears on the other hand is absolutely wished for.

Maybe I should write an entire episode, that way I could do whatever I want to do.

Hmm, let's see.

It wouldn't make sense for me to be a part of an episode that involves spacesuits because unfortunately they never made a spacesuit for me. Well, I have to admit it would be ridiculous to put a dog in a spacesuit.

Okay, so we could be on an away mission, stranded on an alien planet. Maybe after a crash with one of the shuttle pods. That sounds good!

Who should be with me?

Archer has to be there because he is my master and nobody would honestly believe I would go anywhere without him.

Women? Do we need women? I guess not. No.

What, you want T'Pol? Hey, I'm writing this time so there will be no women around. Don't you know they are just messing up an enjoyable atmosphere?

Maybe there could be a little romance or stuff like that.

No, even for that we need no women. Boy, do I have to tell you that most animals are homosexual? I mean I have no problem telling you that I'm more attracted to my colleague Scott than to Linda or Jolene. Both of them are really nice and they're playing with me but it's not like you are with a man. He just knows what you want and what you think. So, let's get over this woman thing!

Alright, we have Jon and I want Trip and Malcolm to be with us on that planet. Just a man's world!

Okay, now we need a storyline.

I want it to be dramatic and romantic. For the drama there's our crash with Shuttle Pod One and—wait, maybe one of us could be hurt? Yeah, that would work. It's Jon, yeah, he's the captain and it's his turn to be in pain.

For the romance there should be a campfire and Trip or Malcolm should be a little more concerned for the captain's well being than you would think of.

But who?

What, you don't want a slash story? You know what? I don't care! I'm in charge so I will do whatever I wanna do.

Trip would be a good choice, I think. He is one of the captain's oldest friends and I always thought that there is something between them. Look at them when they are watching a game of this stupid water polo. They're enjoying it a little too much—you can't honestly tell me that two grown ups would watch that kind of sports and not to be gay. Half naked men in spandex trunks...duh!

Then there's Malcolm, the armory officer. Good potential for a real conflict there, him coming from a navy family and with his whole stiff British behavior.

Boy, I can't make a choice but I have to. Trip. Malcolm. Trip. Malcolm. Hard decision. You know what?

We'll just start and see where it leads us...

"I can't keep her steady much longer!" Captain Jonathan Archer screamed.

Sweat was running down his forehead. It took him all his strength to hold Shuttle Pod One on course and he knew he couldn't do it much longer.

Together with his chief engineer Commander Charles Tucker III, his armory officer Lieutenant Malcolm Reed and his little beagle Porthos he had been on his way back to Enterprise when they got into some kind of plasma eddy over an uninhabited planet.

Suddenly all systems had failed. No helm control, no communications, nothing.

"What the hell is happening here?" Trip asked confusedly.

His fingers were running over the main computer panel.

"Any luck, Mr Reed?" Jon wanted to know.

"No, Sir!" Malcolm answered calmly. "The comm system is down. I can't reach Enterprise."

"Same here, Cap'n. Nothing' seems to work." Trip slammed his fist onto the console.

"Great", Jon mumbled, trying to hold on to their vessel.

They were going down fast and there seemed to be nothing he could do to prevent them from crashing.

"Hold on to something", Jon said and reached for his dog.

He pressed the little beagle against his chest, hoping to protect him from the worst harm.

Before they crashed he made eye contact with his friends, trying to convince them that everything was going be all right. Both men nodded in silence.

Then everything went black.

"Trip?" Malcolm's voice woke him up.

His head pounded like hell. "We're alive?" he managed to ask.

Malcolm helped him up. "Positive."

"You all right?"

"Only bruises and scratches. Nothing serious."

They took a look around.

Shuttle Pod One was heavily damaged. Cable were hanging lose, most of their equipment had just imploded.

"Captain?" Malcolm asked and his voice trembled a little.

They were only barely able to see their captain, a lot of debris had fallen down on him.

"Jon, are you all right?" Trip tried to reach him.

But they could only hear Porthos whimper.

"Come on Malcolm, help me!" he demanded and together they tried to get the fragments off the unconscious man.

Jon was still sitting in the pilot's chair. His head had rolled to one side and he was bleeding badly from a wound at his left temple. He seemed to have hit the helm control during the crash.

His arms were still wrapped around his beloved dog that tried to wake him up by licking his face.

"Jon!" Trip was shocked and Malcolm's face went grey.

The armory officer was the first to get his feelings under control again.

"We have to bring him out of here." His voice was quiet but steady.

Trip just nodded.

He reached for his friend's pulse and exhaled loudly when he found one.

"He is breathing", he said.

"Of course he is", he heard Malcolm's voice from under the seat. "Looks like his leg is jammed down here."

Trip looked around, finally coming into motion.

"Wait!"

He grabbed a pole lying near him and tried using it as a lever.

He pushed hard but nothing happened.

"Try again!" Malcolm demanded.

His eyes were fixed on Jon's face, which was covered with blood.

"I'm trying" Trip started to sweat but giving in was no option.

"Harder!"

The blond Southerner pushed with all his strength and finally Malcolm was able to free Jon's foot.

"Hold it like that, Trip!" Malcolm said and grabbed Jon by his shoulders to pull him off the chair and out into the open.

When the weight was lifted off of Jon' leg he started to move.

His right hand touched his head, feeling something liquid on it. He tried to open his eyes to see what it was but it seems he had no control over them.

"You hit your head, Sir!" he heard Malcolm saying from far away.

Jon was relieved to hear his armory officer's voice. At least he was all right.

"Trip?" he wanted to know.

"I'm right here, Cap'n!" Trip said leaning down to him. "You've gotten one hell of a knock on your head. Lucky you're so pigheaded."

"It doesn't feel like it", Jon objected and tried to get up.

Just lifting up his head made him feel nauseous and his surroundings seemed to twist and turn. He tried to move his legs and a wave of pain flashed his entire body.

"Whoa!" Trip softly pushed him down again. "Easy!"

Porthos rushed to his master's side and placed one paw on his chest as if to hold him down, too.

"Good boy", Jon mumbled, patting his dog's head.

"You shouldn't move right now, Sir", Malcolm said. He had stepped aside to give Jon and Trip a little space. "We can't be certain that you don't have a concussion."

He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and tried to stop Jon's head wound from bleeding.

"It doesn't look too good", he said to Trip, looking at him over Jon's head.

The engineer nodded.

"I'm going to get the first aid kit out of the pod."

Malcolm was still trying to clean Jon's face from the blood when he felt the captain's hand on his own. His first impulse was to back away but he managed to stay calm.

Their eyes locked.

"I'm going to be all right", Jon whispered, holding his armory officer' gaze.

His head pounded like hell, not to mention his leg, and his eyelids seemed to get heavier and heavier with every second but he wanted to make the worry which was written all over Malcolm's face disappear.

Malcolm wasn't able to keep looking into those eyes, he couldn't bare to endure Jon's touch any longer and not lose control over himself. So he backed away.

With contact broken Jon immediately started to feel cold, he wasn't able to keep his eyes open any longer. It seemed that only the connection to Malcolm had kept him conscious.

"Captain?"

Porthos started licking Jon's face when he closed his eyes. The dog's head turned towards Malcolm, accuse in his gaze, when he wasn't able to wake up his master.

"Got it!" Trip put down the container he had brought from the shuttle pod.

"He lost consciousness!" Malcolm's voice trembled.

He started cursing himself. It was his fault. He should have talked to him, should have done anything necessary to keep him awake. He would never forgive himself if Jon fell into a coma and never woke up again.

His hand started shaking as Trip was leaned down to check on Jon's bio signs.

"Looks to me like he's fallen asleep."

"Are you certain?"

"See for yourself." Trip got up and curiously looked down at Malcolm. It seemed the armory officer was close to lose his self-control.

"You should bandage his wound", Malcolm suggested, feeling Trips questioning look on him. "It's getting dark. We should start a fire."

"Good plan. Hope you can manage without a lighter", Trip said with a nervous smile on his lips.

Malcolm just gave him a look and went away.

Only a few minutes later flames were licking at some logs.

"Don't tell me you were a boy scout", Trip said, carefully bandaging Jon's head.

"I'm an armory officer", Malcolm answered seriously. "The least thing I should be able to do is to start a fire."

Trip could hear some kind of self accuse in Malcolm's voice but he decided to ignore it, at least for now.

"Help me to get him near the fire", he demanded, pointing at the sleeping captain. "We should keep him warm."

When they carefully lifted him up Jon awoke.

"Look who's with us", Trip smiled, "our sleepy head."

He immediately got serious again.

"I was able to stop the bleeding", he said. "How's your leg doing?"

Skeptically he looked down at Jon's body.

Jon's eyes followed Trip's gaze and he saw that his uniform was all messed up. There was a hole just above his right knee, he was dirty from the imploded equipment and he saw a little blood.

"Seems right to me", he answered with a little insecurity in his voice.

"May I?" Trip asked, holding out a knife.

"Go ahead!"

The commander cut open Jon's uniform right under the little trace of blood. What he saw made him hold his breath. He could see bare bone. Jon's pain had to be unbearable. Maybe that was the reason he seemed to feel nothing at all.

"Malcolm", he said slowly, pointing at Jon's wound.

The armory officer nodded in silence.

"Is something wrong?" Jon wanted to know. It was creepy not to hear a sound from his friends.

"It's broken", Trip said.

Without a word Malcolm turned around and walked into the forest.

Porthos moved from his master's side for the first time and whimpered when he saw the broken leg. With a last look at his friend he went after Malcolm.

"What's going on?" Jon asked in frustration.

"It's badly broken", Trip explained. "We have to splint it and it's not gonna be easy."

With his last words spoken Malcolm returned, branches in his hands. Right beside him was Porthos, a little stick in his mouth.

Jon would have smiled but Trip's and Malcolm's serious faces started to worry him.

"You're a good boy", he praised his little friend quietly.

"You should take that stick and bite on it", Trip suggested.

His hands were shaking a little when he looked from the broken leg to his captain's face. This would hurt Jon terribly, as much as it would hurt himself doing it.

"We have to do it", Malcolm said with a pained expression Trip wouldn't have expected and which he had never see on his face before.

There was no way to protect Jon from the pain. They had to do it now or otherwise Dr. Phlox might have to break the leg again to position it in the right way and at least they could protect him from that.

Porthos started licking Jon's cheek as the captain put the stick in his mouth. He nodded at his friends and shut his eyes.

Trip and Malcolm looked at each other, convincing each other that it had to be done.

"Malcolm, it's your turn." Trip touched the armory officer's shoulder to wake him up.

There was no need for that, the Brit hadn't slept for a second. There was so much he had to think about, to worry about.

After they had splinted Jon's broken leg the captain had fallen unconscious again and he hadn't woken up yet.

Malcolm could still hear Jon's scream of pain in his head. It had almost broken his heart to cause him so much pain.

"He hasn't woken up yet", Trip said looking seriously. "But he has no fever, that's a good sign."

Malcolm just nodded.

He knew it would be much worse if Jon would fall into a coma. They still couldn't make contact with Enterprise and they weren't able to make the shuttle pod fly again. All they could hope for was that their fellow crewmembers would be able to find them in time.

Trip was looking at the stars above.

"Where are they?"

"They will come", Malcolm said, looking at the unconscious captain, praying he would hold on that long.

The chief engineer just nodded. "Hope so."

"Try to get some sleep".

When Trip lay down beside the campfire Malcolm started wandering around, always an eye on Jon's chest to see it rising and falling.

His father would have criticized his worry for the captain's well being. In his opinion a captain surely was the most important person on a starship but a tactical officer should know that other things were more important than just the life of one man.

Malcolm never would agree.

He always had cared too much for his father's taste and that was only one reason they hadn't spoken for years.

Malcolm snorted quietly.

His father didn't know him, nobody really did. He had always been careful not to let anybody come close enough. On Enterprise he had learned to open a little, to feel at home and close to the people around him.

He stopped pacing and looked at the captain's face.

Especially Jonathan Archer was the reason for him changing his mind. He was a captain who wanted to know his crew, who wanted to be a superior but also a friend.

At the beginning Malcolm had called it weakness but as time had gone by he had appreciated this behavior. Jon knew everybody aboard his ship personally, he knew their strengths and their weaknesses. He knew what everyone of them could achieve and he could count on his crew.

There was still blood on Jon's face, it was dry and dark now. It shouldn't be there, he thought as Porthos suddenly started barking.

The whole time the little beagle had been lying close to his master. Always near his body to watch over him, to protect him.

"Porthos!" Malcolm shouted quietly.

"What's wrong with him?" Trip's voice sounded sleepy.

"I have no idea." Malcolm shook his head.

Suddenly Jon started moving. "I'm so cold", he whispered.

Trip and Malcolm looked at each other. They had nothing left to cover Jon's freezing body with and they couldn't move him closer to the fire without risking burning him.

"Alright", Trip said, getting up. "We have to use our body heat."

Malcolm stiffened.

The last thing he wanted to do was lying close to Jon. He would never be able to hide the feelings he had tried to bury deep down inside of him for so long.

"Malcolm?" Trip asked, already nestled beside the captain.

Why couldn't it be that easy for him? Just to lie there and keep Jon warm and save.

Porthos started barking at the armory officer. He ran towards him, looking disappointed. His little nose pushed against Malcolm's leg, begging for his help.

"Porthos", Malcolm whispered with a broken voice only heard by the dog.

Suddenly the little beagle stopped to plead. He just looked up at him as if he knew what was going on inside of him.

Malcolm was torn between lying down and standing up and he would never know how he would have decided because suddenly there was light above him.

Trip was on his feet in a second.

"What's that?"

He didn't wait for Malcolm's answer as he tried to turn out the fire.

The armory officer didn't move, he just stood there listing.

"It's a shuttle pod", he said slowly, relieved help was coming.

"What?" Trip looked up.

Malcolm nodded, he was certain he was right.

Porthos started barking again as if he wanted to confirm his assumption.

"Do you hear that, Jon?" Trip leant down on his captain. "They're finally here."

Only a few minutes went by before they were save and sound aboard Shuttle Pod Two and only a few more minutes before they were back aboard Enterprise.

Trip had accompanied the captain to sickbay and Malcolm was sitting in the mess hall, all by himself.

He hadn't wanted to go with Trip and the captain, he just wasn't able to look into Jon's eye knowing he had let him down.

He had let down the man he claimed to be in love with.

There was no excuse for his behavior. All that should have counted would have been Jon's, the captain's, well being and not his fear to possibly reveal his true feelings.

He wasn't worth to be a tactical officer on a starship when he wasn't even able to separate duty and personal feelings.

Malcolm was so wrapped up in his carelessness that he didn't even hear Trip coming.

"You all right?" the chief engineer wanted to know.

When he didn't get an answer he just took a seat.

"Malcolm?"

"I just want to be alone!" he said a little angrier than he had intended.

"Alright." Trip stood up, turning is back on him. "You should at least talk to him", he said, leaving Malcolm alone.

"What?" Malcolm was up in a second and right behind the chief engineer.

He grabbed him by his shoulders, turning him around.

"What did you just say?"

"I said...", Trip answered slowly, "...that you should talk to him."

"Talk? Why should I..." his voice broke. "What could I possibly say...I let him down. I couldn't..." He stopped not wanting to say anything more.

"It's none of my business." Trip shook his head. "But I think you should explain yourself."

"Explain myself", Malcolm snorted and turned around.

"Come on, Malcolm", Trip called. "It can't get any worse for you than it is now..."

"You have no idea!"

"Maybe not", Trip agreed. "Tell me!"

Malcolm turned around and just looked at his friend.

"No!" he said, leaving Trip standing alone in the corridor.

The chief engineer couldn't believe Malcolm had just left. He was certain that all his friend needed was a little push in the right direction but when he thought about it he had to admit that it was naive to think so.

Malcolm wasn't the kind of guy who would just come forward with his feelings, not to mention with this kind of feelings.

He always believed that he saw something in Malcolm's eye when the Brit looked at the captain but he had never been sure until today. It was now obvious even to him that the armory officer had deep feelings for his captain.

Trip was Jon's friend but he didn't know if Jon felt the same way about his tactical officer and there was only one way to find out.

"Commander Tucker", Dr. Phlox greeted when he came into sickbay, "I'm sorry, the captain is asleep!"

"Dammed", Trip whispered. "Is he going to be all right?" he asked a little louder.

"Yes, he is. Thanks to your and Lieutenant Reed's treatment of his leg there is no need to break it again."

"Glad to hear that, Doc."

Dr. Phlox just smiled.

"There is one thing, Mr Tucker", Phlox said as Trip started to leave.

"Yes?"

Dr. Phlox pointed at the little beagle that was snoring right beside his master.

Trip just smiled, grabbed to dog and left sickbay.

"What do you want again?" Malcolm growled when he opened his door to find Trip standing in front of it.

"Nothing!" Trip said, smiling, pushed Porthos into Malcolm's quarter and turned around again.

"Hey!" Malcolm called. "What...?" but Trip was already around the next corner before he could finish his sentence.

The little beagle was looking at the armory officer with his puppy eyes, wriggling his tail.

"What?"

The dog started whimpering

"Hey, it's all right", he bent down to scratch the dog's ears.

"He is going to be all right", he comforted Porthos as much as himself.

"Do you think I should talk to him as well?...What am I doing here? I'm talking to a dog..."

Malcolm started walking around his small quarters, Porthos' eying him curiously.

"You have no idea what will happen when I tell him, when I tell anybody", he said. "I'm his armory officer, there is no way I can have those feelings and..." he stopped pacing. "You don't know what I'm talking about, do you?"

The dog just sat down.

"I..." Malcolm sat down on his bed. "I...This is ridiculous!" He jumped up. "I mean...Trip is right", he agreed. "I have to tell him. At least it's out in the open then and I can go on, I hope..."

With the decision made Malcolm calmed down.

He knew deep down inside that he was doing the right thing but nonetheless there was the fear that he could lose everything he ever wanted: a place that felt like a real home, people he liked and cared about and love.

It wasn't in his hands anymore—at least something he had in common with his father, when he had made a decision he would stick to it.

With Porthos in his arms Malcolm entered the sickbay.

"Good evening, Mr Reed", Dr. Phlox greeted. "The captain just woke up a minute ago."

The armory officer just nodded.

"Can I have a second with him alone?" he asked.

"Of course", the doctor smiled. "But remember what he's gone through, he needs rest."

Malcolm nodded.

 

Nobody had to remind him what Jon had gone through.

Slowly he moved closer.

Jon looked tired but the Brit couldn't see pain in his face like he had seen it just hours ago. He was clean now with no traces of blood or anything.

Malcolm was just studying the captain—his closed eyes, his relaxed body, his fingers which weren't clenched into fists because of the pain—when Jon opened his eyes.

"Malcolm?" he asked confusedly. "What are you doing around here?"

The armory officer sat down Porthos on Jon's bed and slowly took a breath.

"I just wanted to apologize, Sir!" he said, looking anywhere but at Jon.

When Jon didn't respond he spoke again.

"My behavior was unacceptable and I wanted to explain myself." Suddenly he noticed that he spoke like the armory officer and like the man as which he had come here.

He made eye contact.

"Jon." It sounded weird to speak the captain's first name out loud, "I just wanted to tell you that what happened today will never happen again. I will never again allow myself to hesitate because of my feelings for..."

"Malcolm", Jon interrupted.

"Please, Jon. Let me finish this!" Malcolm begged.

"As your captain I can't", Jon shook his head. "You know what will happen when you go on."

"I'm aware of it but I have to. I can't go on like this."

"Lieutenant", Jon sat up. "I don't want to lose you as my tactical officer and as much as I'm flattered...I'm not feeling the same way."

Malcolm held Jon's stare.

There was nothing to be ashamed of. All he had wanted to do was to confess his feelings. He had never expected that Jon would love him in return.

"Understood", Malcolm said looking Jon straight in the eyes and turned around.

"Mr Reed?" Jon said. "I'm sorry. I really am."

Malcolm just nodded and left.

Yeah, I told you I would write a romantic story. I know, I know. And you know what? I did! The end you just read is the censored! I don't know how it happened but a writer got my script and changed it. It's unbelievable! They are all chickens around here. No risk, no fun! Here is the end I would have wanted for that episode:

With Porthos in his arms Malcolm entered the sickbay.

"Good evening, Mr Reed", Dr. Phlox greeted. "The captain just woke up a minute ago."

The armory officer just nodded.

"Can I have a second with him alone?" he asked.

"Of course", the doctor smiled. "But remember what he's gone through, he needs rest."

Malcolm nodded.

Nobody had to remind him what Jon had gone through.

Slowly he moved closer.

Jon looked tired but the Brit couldn't see pain in his face like he had seen it just hours ago. He was clean now with no traces of blood or anything.

Malcolm studied the captain—his closed eyes, his relaxed body, his fingers which weren't clenched into fists because of the pain. He couldn't stand there a second longer without touching him.

So he did.

Like he had no control over his own hand he took Jon's hand into his, gently caressing his skin.

Suddenly he felt Jon's fingers moving, closing around his hand.

Malcolm looked up, finding Jon looking straight at his eyes.

His heart started beating faster, he could feel his pulse race.

"Malcolm?" Jon asked.

The armory officer inhaled deeply.

"I'm here to apologize...", he said.

Jon shook his head, smiling.

"No, you're not!" He looked at their hands.

"My be...behavior was un...un...acceptable...", he stuttered.

He couldn't think with the captain's eyes on him and his hand in Jon's but there was no way he would break that contact.

"Malcolm", Jon said, "what are you really here for?"

"Today.", Malcolm started again. "I...You were in so much pain...I just couldn't think straight. I would never have let you down...I..."

"You didn't let me down", Jon interrupted.

He knew his tactical officer well enough to know the Brit would never come to the point before tomorrow morning. So he decided to risk everything he could think of.

As Malcolm's superior he wasn't allowed to make the first move to a so-called relationship between them but today he had heard and seen enough to be certain that it was in Malcolm's own interest for him to make that first step.

He looked at their hands and a river of joy run through his body. Never, he had never expected to fall so completely for someone.

Slowly he moved his eyes from their hands to Malcolm's eyes.

He swallowed.

"You were there and that was all I really needed."

Jon could hear Malcolm taking a deep breath. Then the armory officer's entire body relaxed and a smile so bright you could light up a starship with crossed his lips.

"Could you say that again?" he asked with sparkling eyes.

Jon shook his head.

"I already said too much for Star Fleet Command", he answered in a low voice.

 

"I won't tell anybody", Malcolm promised but suddenly—Jon would never had expected Malcolm to be so quick with making a decision—he changed his mind, leaned down to him and kissed his lips.

Carefully at first but with more passion as Jon parted his lips to kiss him in return.

Jon was impressed at the eagerness and desire locked within the usually calm, composed man.

When they broke their kiss because of a lack of air they smiled at each other.

"What would Star Fleet say about that?" Malcolm whispered, slowly touching Jon's cheek.

"I have no idea and I really don't care", Jon answered before he kissed him again.


End file.
